


Human Complexities

by dasakuryo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: K-2SO specialty is strategic analysis; he weighs down the practicality of course of actions, Cassian has been insisting on him conducting unfeasible activities for the past hour. K-2SO doesn’t see their point. Humans are complicated creatures. // [Cassian tries to convince K-2SO to play with Shara’s and Kes’ child, Poe.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for the lovely dixonette [on tumblr](http://dasakuryo.tumblr.com/post/155957632950/human-complexities).

“Cassian, I strongly advise against this course of action, it’s impractical—” K-2SO declared, his foto-receptors seemed to get dimly lit as he looked down, “humans are not volant creatures, that’s why you require of the assistance of airships to fly,” the droid added, with a brisk matter-of-fact pace to his utterance.

Cassian bit down a sigh, he was amazed he still hadn’t provided any statistics to go along with his exposition, “I know, Kay… just humor me, please.”

The droid looked up, stared at him, and tilted his head slightly to one side, “Why? Encouraging reckless behavior in infants is certainly not advisable—”

Cassian would have given up right there and then, if it weren’t for the tug at the end of his jacket sleeve. He looked down, his gaze meeting a pair of clouded crinkled up brown eyes, “Tío Cassian, ¿Kay no quiere jugar conmigo?” the kid asked. His voice was tiny, somewhat laced with sadness, then there was a pout and he brought a clenched hand to his eye, as if he were stifling a sob.

“The infant is showing increasing indicators of stress,” K-2SO provided.

Cassian doubted that glaring at the droid would have conveyed the message he’d have liked to utter. Instead, he knelt down and leveled to Poe’s height, “no, claro que no,” Cassian assured softly, trying to dispel the kid’s worries of the droid disliking him. Poe didn’t seem too convinced by mere words, for he sniffed. Cassian ruffled the kid’s curls before glaring to K-2SO, “K-2SO will be very happy to play with you, right Kay?”

“Cassian, why is your face contort—” a pause, static seemed to come out of his exhaust port. He looked down at Poe hurriedly, “infant, I will engage in this playing time with you,” Cassian shot a warning stare in the droid’s direction, but if he acknowledge it he chose to ignore it, for K2 promptly added, “Cassian said I have to.”

Far from being offended, Poe detached from Cassian’s side and approached the droid. He reached for his big metallic hand with tentative fingers; seized one of K2 fingers with all of his own and craned his neck upwards, amazement lilting up his gaze, “soy Poe, ¿cómo te llamas?”

K-2SO foto-receptors became dimly lit again; he cocked his head to the other side, “infant, I am a reprogrammed security imperial droid. My memory banks are not those of a protocol droid, I am incapable of understanding sentient creature’s languages other than Basic.”

Poe’s face screwed up, and there were suddenly creases on his nose bridge and between his eyebrows. Cassian knelt down again and explained the situation; he promised he’d update the droid’s data bank for next time. Poe nodded and pulled K-2SO finger gently, “I’m Poe, what’s your name?” he repeated in Basic, his voice up and almost bordering on a giggle.

“My name is K-2SO, infant Poe,” the droid answered.

“Kay, his name is just Poe,” Cassian almost grunted.

“My name is K-2SO, Poe,” the droid stood corrected.

The kid nodded and started walking, pulling his new friend from the finger safely wrapped around his, dragging him towards the backyard, where Kes was awaiting their arrival trying his best not to burst out laughing, “Come, K, we’re going to play starships battle! We’re going to destroy the Death Star!”

“The Death Star has been destroyed for—”

“Kay—” both Cassian and Jyn warned in unison.

The droid turned its head towards them for a fleeting second, “yes, Poe. What’s the plan?”

Poe practically covered the remaining distance between the entrance door and his father jumping from excitement, as he blabbered who would be who —of course, he wanted to be Luke Skywalker this time.

“Kay-Tu will learn. Eventually,” Jyn said, although it sounded more like a hopeful wish than an actual statement.

“You two are way too hard on him, he’s charming,” Shara retorted, smiling and taking a sip of her caff.

Cassian would have frowned before taking a sip of his own caff, but sighed instead, too tired to argue. He wrapped an arm around Jyn’s waist and pulled her closer, she moved in accord, snuggling into his side.

* * *

It wasn’t long before the three of them heard the droid wary protests ringing again, “Poe, I am a re-programmed security imperial droid, not an X-Wing. I am not designed for flying.”

Poe, completely at ease sitting on the droid’s shoulders, paid K-2SO no mind. He was too busy pulling up Shara’s helmet up with one hand, and holding it so it wouldn’t roll all the way down to his nose. His other arm was securely clasped around K-2’s forehead. He balanced himself on the droid’s shoulders and took a deep breath, “for the Rebellion!” he cried out to the top of his lungs.

He stared at the adults puzzled when he heard the distinctive ring of laughter. He clasped at K-2SO forehead tighter and sighed, “Kay-Tu, you have to raise your arms, we’re flying,” he protested, almost whining.

“If I let go of your legs, there’s a 97% chance you will fall off my shoulders and crack your skull open on the ground, but what do I know—” a quick glance to the house and he saw Cassian leaning on the door frame, shoulders folded over his chest and an eyebrow quirked.

K-2SO had no other choice but to abide by the infant strange requests. Humans were so complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with the idea of Cassian and Jyn being Poe's cool uncle and aunt. It's my headcanon that there're plenty of languages from our Earth spoken in the Star Wars universe, and since Oscar Isaac Hernández and Diego Luna are proud of being Latin American and Spanish speakers, I have chosen to include Spanish :) I hope you've enjoyed this story, and thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
